


I Do

by Afstory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie (Relationship), Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Surprises, True Love, Wedding Fluff, buddie, eddie diaz - Freeform, evan buckley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: Eddie decides to take his and Bucks relationship further
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this short after seeing a picture that was posted in the Buddie Facebook group from the tarlosbuddie tumblr, this is my first attempt at writing fluff my other stories are different to this, thanks to purpleorchid86 for been my beta

It had been one year since Eddie finally got the man of his dreams, after the trials, tribulations, a lawsuit, and a tsunami that sent everything into chaos, it still couldn’t keep them apart. The day he confessed how he truly felt was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and a light begun to shine through and knowing Buck had felt the same way made everything even brighter, it was the best day of Eddie could think of apart from the birth of his son. Everything felt like it was falling into place at last. The missing piece in his life was finally put into the puzzle of his life and everything now felt whole. Buck was now living with him and Christopher, Eddie had decided on their one-year anniversary he was going to surprise Buck with something special.

It had been a long busy week for Eddie, he had been planning the surprise for a while, hiding it from Buck was not easy. He hated keeping secrets from him, but he knew this would be worth it, the prepping and organising was taking ages. Finally, it all seemed to be slotting in together and everything was in place. He had a few loose ends to sort, and it would finally be complete and be ready for the surprise. His nerves were beginning to build as everything became more real and time drew closer to it all. Eddie decided to work an extra shift on Saturday, mainly so he could get some alone time with the team without Buck there.

Eddie sat there as he looked down at his phone and a soft smile spread across his face as he looked at the picture of him, Buck and Christopher on the screen of them doing a movie night with cake and chocolate all over their faces after having a small food fight in the house.

“So, what is it then?” Hen asked as Eddie jumped back to reality. He looked up with a big cheesy smile on his face.

“Oh, Buck and Christopher and I when we decided to have a small food fight last night. Buck finally sent me the picture after I was pestering him for it.” Eddie smiled turning his phone round for the team to see the picture.

“That is adorable honestly. So, what’s the glow all about then?” Hen smirked giving him a questionable look as he grinned.

“You know that I can’t keep things from you.” Eddie groaned as Hen agreed.

“Oh, don’t I know it.” Hen smirked and continued, “So come on, spit it out.”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Eddie smirked throwing his hands in the air jokingly. “So, it’s obviously mine and Bucks one-year anniversary on Monday.”

“How can any of us forget? It’s all you ever talk about.” Chimney smirked as he walked in. “Have you told her yet?”

“Told me what?” Hen questioned as she looked at Chimney and then Eddie raising an eyebrow as she gave him a stern look.

“I’m getting there.” Eddie waved his hand playfully. “It’s big I know but I’m thinking of asking Buck to marry me. I’m taking him to where we had our first date in the park and I’m going to ask him there.”

Hen begun to scream as she begun to stamp her feet and shake in enjoyment and begun to squeal in enjoyment trying to be quiet.

“Calm down Hen! Don’t give the game away. He’s got to ask his dad for permission yet, Maddie nearly strung him up by the bollocks when he asked her for permission.” Chimney begun to laugh as he explained.

“What? How come you found out before me?” Hen gasped, feeling betrayed.

“I walked in on accident on Eddie and Maddie talking about it and she swore me to secrecy to not say anything till Eddie was ready to tell.” Chimney shrugged as he leaned against the counter.

They all looked at each other and begun to laugh as they shook their heads as Hen begun to make a whipping motion at Chimney as he stuck his middle finger up at her with a smirk on his face.

“So, anyone want to explain what the whole screaming and commotion is all about?” Bobby asked.

They all turned around to look behind them to see Bobby stood there with his arms crossed giving them a strange concerned look as he raised an eyebrow. They all looked at each other and begun to laugh again.

“No time like the present day?” Chimney smirked as he pats Eddie on the back.

“Thanks, Chim.” Eddie rolled his eyes as he stands up and walks over to Bobby. “Could we have a chat please?”

“Sure, what’s it about?” Bobby asked curiously.

“Somewhere a bit private. Don’t worry its nothing bad.” Eddie chuckled as they both walk out heading to the locker room.

They walk down the stairs and head to the locker room, once in there Eddie started to pace anxiously as Bobby leaned against the lockers watching him as he begun to get concerned.

“Want to fill me in on what’s up?” Bobby asked curiously.

“Right so, you know Evan sees you as a father figure, right?” Eddie motioned as Bobby raised an eyebrow.

“Of course, I’m guessing this is something serious as you referred to Buck as Evan.” Bobby smirked.

Eddie turns to his locker opening it up as he rummages through his stuff and pulls out a small little velvet black box and clasps it in his hands as he looks at it and instantly a big smile formed across his face.

“Well, I wanted to ask you something pretty serious.” Eddie said as he turned around hiding the box in his hands. “And it’s for your blessing?”

“You already had my blessing when you guys got together.” Bobby replied.

“No, no, no, this is different… it’s for this.” Eddie opened his hand revealing the small box.

Bobby looks down at the box and smiled as Eddie opened it up revealing a silver band with small golden designs in the middle swirling about, becoming more prominent as you shifted it in the light. Bobby looked at the ring and looked at Eddie smiling.

“You want that kind of blessing?” Bobby smirked. “Why didn’t you just say?”

“I want to ask Evan to marry me and like I said as you are like a father to him it seemed only right to ask you.” Eddie smiled as he looked up at Bobby with hope as he begun to get nervous.

“Eddie you have my blessing, you’ve had it from day one. You both are made for each other it was evident seeing that every day. We saw you both together and you both bring the best of each other out.” Bobby smiled as he grabbed Eddie giving him a tight hug.

“Thank you, it means a lot to have your blessing.” Eddie said as he hugged Bobby back tight.

“You know he will say yes. However, let’s get back to it, I’m guessing everyone else knows then?” Bobby asked as he let go.

Eddie moved back to his locking put the ring safely back in and hiding it as he shut his locker and locked the door.

“Yeah, Chimney found out when he walked in on me and Maddie talking about it, she threatened to string him up before he spoke a word and swore him to secrecy. I just have Athena left to tell, but I was hoping you would tell her for me if that’s okay?” Eddie smiled. “I’m asking him on Monday and were having a family day tomorrow with my Abuela and my cousins are coming over, so I won’t have chance.”

“Yeah that’s fine, she’ll be over the moon, I’d be careful though she may be angry for you not telling her yourself.” Bobby joked grinning as he nudged Eddie playfully.

They both smile and laugh as they head back to work and get on with the shift. They finish the day up and Eddie heads to his locker to collect his things and collect the ring as he stuffed it into his bag hiding it, making sure no one else saw it. The family day comes and goes at the Diaz house full of celebration, eating, drinking, and dancing, and before Eddie knew it Monday was here. Eddie and Buck were on the same shift together that day but luckily Eddie finished at four, so he had enough time to get home, get changed and make sure everything was set and ready and head to the park.

Halfway through the shift, Eddie received a phone call from school. Christopher had an accident at school and must leave. Eddie got to the school and spoke to the teachers. He soon learnt that Christopher had fallen off a skateboard he tried to ride; Eddie wasn’t impressed with the teacher that was supposed to supervise the students during recess. He took Chris home and rang Bobby explaining what had happened at school and wasn’t able to come back to work as he couldn’t leave Chris home alone. Bobby understood and let him stay home, straight after he hung up, his phone rang instantly. It was Buck calling him.

“Hey, I was about call you in a minute. I’ve just spoke to Bobby I won’t be able to come back.” Eddie said as he got himself a drink out the fridge.

“What happened? Is Chris okay?” Buck asked concerned.

“He’s fine, a few scrapes. I’ve got to have a word with him, which isn’t going to be good.” Eddie said shaking his head.

“Well we can do it together if you want?” Buck offered.

“It’s okay, I’ve got this, I knew this day would come just not this soon, he was so upset when he said he wanted to skateboard, it hurt me knowing he wouldn’t be able to.” Eddie sighed as he rubbed his fingers across his forehead.

“Eddie take it slow, it will be okay, he’s just like you determined and stubborn at times.” Buck said softly reassuring Eddie. “We will figure a way to speak to him about it. Don’t stress yourself.”

Before Eddie could respond, he heard the alarm going off at the station through the phone as he smiled.

“I got to go; we’ll talk later babe.” Buck said hanging up quickly.

Eddie smiled as he turned around it was one o’clock, just over three hours and their whole lives could change forever, he started to think what could go wrong, all different scenarios begun to run through his head, what if Buck said no. Eddie shook the thought out of his head when he felt someone tugging his shirt, he turned to see Christopher looking up at him holding his shirt.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Christopher said softly as he kicked his feet slightly and looked down upset.

“It’s okay, let’s get you all cleaned up, got to have you looking your best for later don’t we?” Eddie smiled as he picked Christopher up.

“Are you nervous?” Christopher asked. “I’m nervous…”

“Why you nervous buddy?” Eddie quizzed as he looked at Christopher concerned.

“What if he says no? What if he does not want to be a part of our family? I really like Buck, I want him to be part of our family.” Christopher mumbled as he was visibly upset.

“He will be a part of our family, if he says no it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to be a part of our family buddy, it means right now isn’t the right time.” Eddie smiled as he squeezes Christopher’s cheeks playfully. “Plus, I have total belief that he is going to say yes anyway. So, don’t you worry.”

“Okay… We should get cleaned up, then!” Christopher said as Eddie set him down and Christopher darted upstairs.

Eddie smiled as he followed him to the bathroom and begun to tend to his scrapes, making sure they were clean and covered up. He soon went back down with Christopher and got some sandwiches made up and hands them over to Chrisophert when his phone went off. Eddie walks over and checked his phone to see he had a text from Buck.

_“Hey, meet me at the park, I have a surprise for you. How did the chat with Chris go?”_

Eddie stared at the phone confused as he read the text again, how could this be happening? What surprise does Buck have? His train of thought was broken when another text come through.

_“How the chat go?”_

_“Haven’t spoken to him yet, finished cleaning the scrapes up and letting him have something eat. What surprise?”_

_“Wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you, would it? Talk to him and I’ll meet you at the park at 4pm.”_

_“You can be something at times you know, that right? Okay, we will see you there.”_

He turns and smiled at Christopher who had finished all his food and was watching him, Eddie decided to have the chat with Christopher as he explained to Chris about him having CP can stop him doing certain activities and he makes sure to tell that together they will find things they can do and reassures him and speaks on the stuff they can do together and stuff Buck can join in with them and help Christopher figure out what he can and can’t do.

After their chat it went well, Chris was obviously upset but it was understandable but was happy they were going find activities they can do all together. Eddie finished up in his shower when he realised it was three. The time had flown by right in front of his eyes. Eddie begun to feel the nerves coming in and butterflies fluttering. He looks through his wardrobe and gets into a nice polo white shirt, a pair of black jeans tight fitting and a nice pair of shoes, he throws his grey jacket over and fixes his hair, he goes to his side table grabbing his aftershave and spraying it over him, he looked in the mirror and checked himself out. He looked good and he smiled happily as he begun to feel an overwhelming happiness spread through him. Eddie walked out to find Chris sat on the edge of his bed, he was dressed in a black and white stripped shirt, black trousers and white shoes, Eddie smiled as he handed him his jacket and they headed to the door when Chris stopped.

“You ready dad?” Chris beamed up at him.

“As I’ll ever be.” Eddie smiled as Eddie is locking the door, he hears his phone going off as he pulls it out and sees Buck name and answers it. “Hey.”

“You on your way?” Buck asked.

“Yeah just locking up, where are we meeting you?” Eddie asked as he put his keys in his jeans pocket.

“Meet us at the skate park, I got Chris a special skateboard that he can use. Just do not tell him, me and Carla are waiting so hurry up.” Buck laughed down into the phone.

“What? How? You should have said!” Eddie sounded worried.

“You sounded stressed about telling me he can’t do certain things with CP so I wanted to show you both we can do things.” Buck reassured him as Eddie looked over to Chris who was waiting as Eddie begun to smile.

“I love you.” Eddie said softly.

“I love you too. Anyway, hurry up and get here so we can show him!” Buck said.

Eddie hung up and walks to the truck as Christopher is jumping up and down excitedly, Eddie unlocks his truck as they get in and he starts his truck, he checks Christopher is secured in and heads to the park, the whole drive he couldn’t believe what Buck had done for Christopher, he wasn’t surprised Buck was always going out of his way to make Christopher feel normal and this was a prime example, it was the biggest reason he loved him so much.

As they approach the car park Eddie begins to feel the butterflies fluttering even harder as he takes a deep breath, he looks over at Christopher and smiles as he gets out of the car and opening the passenger door and hovering near by in case Christopher needed help as he got out. They begin to make their way into the park.

“Why are we going to the skate park? I thought we were meeting Buck at the other park.” Christopher questioned.

“You will see. Anyway, thank you for coming with me buddy. You’re my biggest supporter.” Christopher smiled as he squeezes his hand.

As they approached the skate park he looked over to see Buck, he could spot him a mile off, he stood there In a navy buttoned up shirt with a white shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans and white trainers, he looked so beautiful and Eddie stared in amazement at him. He was brought out of his thoughts at the shouting.

“SURPRISE!” Buck and Carla yelled simultaneously.

Eddie looked to see Buck pull a sheet off to reveal a special machine with a skateboard at the bottom, Eddie looked down to see Christopher beaming in excitement as he begun to jump up and down.

“You ready to skate?” Eddie asked.

“I am, but first you need to your thing.” Christopher smiled as he noticed Buck walking up to them, as Buck got closer Eddie felt his heart beating out of his chest nearly and felt nervous like he was back in high school.

“You like your surprise buddy?” Buck asked as Christopher gave him a big hug.

“I love it, thank you so much Bucky. You’re the best.” Christopher beamed up at him.

“So, do I rock or what?” Buck smirked moving his arms out jokingly as Eddie shook his head laughing as he gave Buck a soft kiss.

“You know you rock, but you know what day it is?” Eddie asked.

“It’s Monday of course.” Buck shrugged confused.

“Not the day silly, what date?” Christopher jumps into the conversation.

Eddie watches as the realisation sets in on Buck what exactly was the day. Buck closes his eyes taking a deep breath as Eddie sees the chance and gets down on one knee as he rummages through his pocket for the ring and pulls it out as he holds it in front of him.

“I’m so sorry Eddie, I was so busy sorting Christopher’s surprise I completely forgot.” Buck said shaking his head as he ran his fingers over his eyes annoyed at himself.

“Open your eyes.” Eddie said softly.

Buck sighed as he opened his eyes and doesn’t see Eddie. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock as he stepped back, covering his mouth with one of his hands as he sees Eddie down on one knee with a black velvet box as Eddie opened it up to reveal a ring, Buck looks over to Christopher who is smiling as he catches Carla a bit further away with her phone out smiling.

“Today is our one-year anniversary, the last year has been the most magical, amazing, biggest adventure and the happiest that I’ve been in a very long time and that’s all thanks to you. When you came into me and Chris’s life you changed it for the better, each day your smile brings joy, excitement and fun and you make my heart skip a beat every time I look at you and that’ll never go, you treat Chris like he’s your own… What I’m basically trying to say is…” Eddie takes a deep breath and smiles up at Buck. “Will you, Evan Buckley you do the honour of marrying me?”

A moment of silence fell as you could hear the wind blowing the leaves on the trees as everyone waited in suspense, Eddie heart was beating ten to the ton.

“What do you think Superman? Should I marry your dad?” Buck smirked at Christopher as he beamed.

“Of course!” Christopher smiled.

There was a moment of silence as Buck looked around as saw people looking at them with their phones out, Eddie stared at him anxiously as he gulped as he couldn’t figure what Buck was going to say when he sees Buck turn back to him smiling.

“Yes, Edmundo Diaz I will marry you!” Buck smiled.

Eddie got up as he grabbed Buck hugging him tight as he lifted him up as he kissed him passionately as he held his face, drowned in their moment he didn’t realise the people cheering and clapping as he felt complete, the man of his dreams had said yes. Yes, to him and he felt whole he felt like his family was finally complete and he felt complete inside. They break their kiss as he looks into Buck’s eyes adoring him.

“I love you so much…” Eddie smiled.

“I love you too.” Buck smiled.

Eddie got the ring out and put it on Buck’s hand. Once they realised people were cheering and clapping as they begun to smile happily and begun to laugh anxiously. They turned to see Christopher. they held their arms out and he ran to them. Eddie lifted him up into the air as Christopher hugged them together.

“Are you happy?” Buck asked as Christopher nodded in agreement.

“I knew you would say yes.” Christopher smiled. “I wasn’t worried.”

Eddie turned to Carla who was in tears as she smiled as she waved her hand over her face trying to fan the tears.

“Get here you big softie!” Eddie said as she ran over grabbing them all hugging them tight as she could crying happily as she smiled kissing them both on the cheek.

“That was worth the wait, wasn’t it?” She smiled jokingly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Well worth it.” Eddie beamed happily.

They all hug again tightly as Carla begun to bawl out in happy tears again as he smiled.

“Such a big softie.” Buck smiled hugging her tightly.

“Here…” Carla showed the video as they watched it as Eddie begun to get tears in his eyes of happiness as he smiled happily.

“Well that’s two surprises today.” Eddie smiled setting Christopher down. “Go on buddy go try out your new skateboard.”

Christopher beamed as he ran off as Carla followed.

“I’ll get it sent to everyone, I’ll let you both be for a moment.” Carla smiled as she jogged after Chris.

Buck turned as he pulled Eddie in holding his face as he looked into his eyes, Eddie saw the light in his eyes as he smiled happily.

“I’m so happy.” Eddie said softly.

“Me too… I can’t wait to become Evan Diaz.” Buck smiled. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. More than anything.” Eddie returned Buck’s smile and pulled him closer.

Eddie and Buck kissed softly as they heard Christopher yelling for them. They turned as Eddie took his hand and they went over to Christopher as they begun to play with him. Everything had finally fallen into place; his family was complete. He felt whole and could see the future beaming brighter than before… this was the beginning of more happy memories to come. He finally was going to marry the man he loved for so long and it was worth the stress and pain they suffered to get where they were. He stared happily as he watched Chris play as Buck helped him with Carla joining in.

“I couldn’t have asked for anything better…” Eddie smiled as Christopher yelled for him as he rushed over and joined in laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave and comments and kudos I love seeing what people think, if I get good feedback I may write more fluff, thanks to @rottensu for doing me the picture
> 
> Also find me on tumblr @afstory1988


End file.
